halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor Mark VI.5
Unrealism of the suit Yes, yes, the suit is quite "unrealistic" in some aspects, but i tried to make it balanced with flaws to offset the positives, and the "nanobots" aren't too unrealistic, considering how we're able to make something close to it now. Tehflik10 (talk) 00:11, September 8, 2012 (UTC) The clearance came from his AI who managed to "do a few, slightly illegal" things to ONI's systems, giving him clearance. And the "clichéd" "Hero comes out of room in epic armor" thing is slightly justified by having an AI use an assembly system inside the room. The article's still going to get "upgraded" every week or so. But because of school, it's not going to be active updating. Tehflik10 (talk) 14:42, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Something which forgot to mention before is that, shield systems could possibly be "mixed" with others considering that most covie tech once was forerunner, in fact, it probably IS forerunner. About intergrating covie/forerunner shields to a MJOLNIR though, it could be in fact, possible(Consider GEN2, for instance, which is most likely upgraded with various salvaged covie/forerunner tech from the war), as MJOLNIR shields are reverse-engineered covie shields. And the whole thing about ONI not punishing him and him knowing how to intergrate the shields together(Although you can blame the AI on that one.) makes him very "Sue-ish", he only scored a 16 on the "Sue test" which means he could use even more unique attributes, though i probably shouldn't say he isn't a Gary stu just because of a simple online test. Tehflik10 (talk) 16:06, September 13, 2012 (UTC) I saw this coming... Tehflik10 (talk) 21:57, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Alrighty then. *The AI *I deleted that on an edit tab but forgot to save it. *Hence why Tim's part of another ONI program *If ANY soldier could have an AI assigned to him by ONI, they could have one assigned to him by an ONI sub-section DESIGNED for that. The AI was the brain of the deceased former head of the program, and the AI should inherit the memories of a very intelligent ONI head who knows about the program(Though the mere existance of the sub-section would probably make this in an Alternate Universe) *Mistook that for the "Reactive Metal Liquid Crystal Layer". Yet another mistake on my part. *1: It's advanced hardware for the suit NOT for the wearer(Most likely scrapping this) 2: The AI *Hmm... The mark VI GEN2 suit is most-likely salvaged tech from the war, we'll just have to see in upcoming halo media. *The AI *Same as reason 2 *And it happened ONCE, when the suit was first tested. If the ONI scientists were wrong about him surely dying rigging the armor, they weren't wrong about this. *No. The sense that the armor was as you said made by a "mostly uneducated soldier(He's a spartan. I doubt soldiers would walk in the battlefield without knowing what their equipment is anyway,)" the system IS wonky. And the shields weren't made specifically for the armor, so the shield sig is all over the place. Anyway, i'm putting this page up as a candidate for deletion for a massive re-write. But i, for some reason, feel obliged to thank you for telling me all of this. You can delete it as soon as i put it up for deletion. Tehflik10 (talk) 23:04, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Huh. I guess i can't. But you can go ahead and delete it. Tehflik10 (talk) 23:08, September 26, 2012 (UTC)